forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhanhu/Main
"Excellence is a journey, where the weak lurk in shadows. Yet my blade burns stronger! One by one, I smother death! I reap their flames! Let them fear me. '' ''In the midst of war, I breathe fire." The Zhanhu is a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview Always highly respected and powerful, the Zhanhu were once the right hands of powerful rulers. As key representatives of the Wu Lin Emperors, the Zhanhu would consider their lives forfeit, subservient to the will of their leaders. They were duty-bound to execute the Emperors' decrees at any cost. All other considerations were secondary. The Zhanhu of today are the true masters of artillery. Only a few can learn how to tame the fire, wield the deadly changdao and achieve the title of Zhanhu. One should fear these unpredictable warriors, as they have devised many ways to slice and burn their enemies to the ground. Armor As protectors of powerful rulers, the Zhanhu do not go unnoticed on the battlefield. Wearing silk garments with embroidered patterns, they do not need heavy armor to protect themselves. These skilled swordmasters prefer light cuirasses or lamellar armors that do not hinder their mobility. Weapon Changdao - A single-bladed Chinese greatsword that requires great skill and patience to wield, but rewards prowess with devastating strikes. Trivia *On the Chinese version of the game, the name of this Hero is written as "斩虎" (pinyin: zhǎn hǔ), which literary translates to "Slaying tiger" or "Cutting tiger."For Honor Year 3 Season 4 debut on November 7 - Ubisoft China This name is a reference to "战虎" (pinyin: zhàn hǔ; lit. "war tiger"). *The Zhanhu are very likely based off of the Jinyiwei (锦衣卫; lit. "brocade-clad guard"). **The Jinyiwei were the imperial secret police (and later, a military body) that served the emperors of the Ming dynasty in China. As a secret police, they had the authority to overrule judicial proceedings in prosecutions with full control over the arrest, interrogation and punishment of an individual, including other nobles and imperial family members. They were also tasked with collecting military intelligence and partaking in battle planning. **Their name comes from how these guards donned a distinctively patterned (typically golden-yellow) uniform and a tablet on their torso. **The Jinyiwei were hand picked from the military or brought up as children, receiving special martial arts training on top of wielding swords made of a special type of steel. *The hat the Zhanhu wears in their default outfit is called a Futou (襆頭), also known as the wushamao (烏紗帽). Normal citizens were not allowed to wear it unless attending a wedding or an event involving any noble or imperial family member. **In modern China, the wushamao is commonly used as a metaphor for officials and government posts. *The term for the Zhanhu's sword, Changdao (長刀; pinyin: chángdāo; lit. long sword) was often used as a general term for two handed swords in China. In recent discussions, the term miaodao is sometimes used to describe similar swords. *In the Chinese localization of the game, Fu Huo is called "符火"(pinyin: fú huǒ), which literary translates to "Rune Fire". This not only fits the Zhanhu's background, but also the presence of a burn mark on most of their Armor sets' helmets. **This name may be a reference to Fu Hao, or Lady Hao. She was one of the many wives of King Wu Ding of the Shang dynasty and also served as a military general and high priestess. *Zhanhu is the first Hybrid Hero to not have their gender locked. Prior to them, all Hybrids had locked genders. **Upon introduction, in-game displays stated that he had the Vanguard Renown Gain modifier, although Zhanhu was correctly affected by the Hybrid modifiers. This has since been fixed. *The Zhanhu is the only hero in Year of the Harbinger that is not a Heavy-class. *Though the official website says the Zhanhu do not wear heavy armor as to not restrict mobility, realistically heavy armor does not significantly affect the wearer's mobility. Quotes *For the Subduing Counterblow line, the phrase means "use all your strength" when literally translated. While it can be used as an encouragement, in this context it is mocking the opponent by saying that more was expected, beckoning the opponent to strike harder (if they can). *The Light Finisher line is a Chinese figure of speech. Literally translated, it means "my sword has no eyes." Figuratively, it means their sword does not discriminate, thus not showing any mercy. *The Heavy Finisher line is a two-part statement. The first part is the figure of speech mentioned above for Light Finishers. The second is much more straightforward as Zhanhu simply exclaims for the opponent to die by their sword. *The Fiery Tusk line literally translates to "central" or "middle." As a spoken line, it refers to a hit that is on the mark. *Zhanhu is the first Hero to feature responsive dialogue., in the form of lines delivered when locked onto an enemy and having been idle for too long. Quotes *'Chinese': "接招吧" (Jiē zhāo ba) - English: "Take this!" **Stinging Maneuver or Violent Maneuver (Light Dodge Attacks) *'Chinese': "你死定了!" (Nǐ sǐ dìng le) - English: "You're dead!" **Torturing Maneuver or Brisk Maneuver (Heavy Dodge Attacks *'Chinese': "刀剑无眼" (Dāo jiàn wú yǎn) - English: "I'll show you no mercy!" **Light Finishers *'Chinese': "刀剑无眼, 受死吧" (Dāo jiàn wú yǎn, Shòu sǐ ba) - English: "I'll show you no mercy, so die!" **Heavy Finishers *'Chinese': "拼尽全力吧" (Pīn jìn quán lì ba) - English: "Try harder!" **Subduing Counterblow *'Chinese': "中" (Zhòng) - English: "Direct hit!" **Fiery Tusk feat *'Chinese': "火攻" (Huǒ gōng) - English: "Fire attack!" **Qilin Ruse feat *'Chinese': "凤凰烈焰" (Fèng huáng liè yàn) - English: "Phoenix Flame!" **Scorching Deluge feat *'Chinese': "别犹豫了" (Bié yóu yù le) - English: "Don't hesitate!" **Idle while in-lock *'Chinese': "别磨叽了" (Bié mó jī le) - English: "Stop dawdling!" **Idle while in-lock *'Chinese': "来打我呀" (Lái dǎ wǒ ya) - English: "Come hit me!" **Male Zhanhu, Idle while in-lock *'Chinese': "来打我啊" (Lái dǎ wǒ a) - English: "Come hit me, I dare you!" **Female Zhanhu, Idle while in-lock *'Chinese': "别让我等太久" (Bié ràng wǒ děng tài jiǔ) - English: "Don't make me wait too long!" **Idle while in-lock *'Chinese': "你想太多了" (Nǐ xiǎng tài duō le) - English: "You think too much!" **Idle while in-lock References Category:Wu Lin Category:Hybrid Category:Heroes